


all i want is you

by icyhotbutler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotbutler/pseuds/icyhotbutler
Summary: something unexpected happened after gina was turned into a titan
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Grisha Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	all i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON THREE OF ATTACK ON TITAN THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I watch as each person got the syringe shoved into their arm, screaming for their lives. One after the other tumbling down the hill off the wall, turning into titans as they fell. Running off into the distance with their now horrid form. A woman was brought out next, I looked over and saw it was dina. “Why’d they bring you here, I talked, I told them every last thing there was to know!” That’s when I was slammed down by Kruger, his cold eyes staring right into mine. I lost my train of thought when I heard her speaking, so I looked over.

“Grisha, I promise, no matter what form I might take, I swear I'll come find you.” I tried to scream out to her but my mouth was covered by Kruger. “Well isn’t that romantic, I’m sure you’ll make a great titan couple.” I screamed out to her but after that I watched her get thrown down the hill like the others, turning into a titan. Gross starts laughing “look at that! Your woman’s forgotten all about you, I guess she fancies that Grice fellow more now huh?” “shut up!” I scream at him, voice filled with rage. “It was you, fifteen years ago, you fed my eight year old sister to your dogs, it was you!” my voice got louder and louder as I screamed at him. “Kruger, if you’ve finished your interrogation, i’d like to see this one dance.”

The cocky smirk never left his face as he smoked his lit cigarette. “Huh, wait what?” i say as a look of pure confusion floods my face. “I remember you, too, now, son so i’m gonna let you go out a special way.” “we’ll turn this guy into a three to four meter titan, then the two of you can fight.” “do you get some sort of sick pleasure from seeing people get eaten alive?” He huffs while blowing out some cigarette smoke. “I wouldn’t call it pleasure, I just find it interesting.” Gross fills the syringe with the titan serum, ready to put it into the guy with tears running down his face. He shoves it in him and shoves him down, once again. His screams run through my ears. “Look that is your people’s true form, all it takes is some titan spinal fluid, and any one of you will turn into a man eating monster.” 

He grabs me and tries to push me off but I fight, moving around so he can’t push me near the titan. “You can’t do this to me!” I scream while still struggling to keep myself up. That’s when Kruger pushed Gross off the edge. He groans on the way down, just to look up and see the titan he turned hovering above him. He screams as the titan grabs him and shoves him into his mouth. I look up at Kruger with a concerned yet surprised look on my face. “Wait, Why’d you do that.” He grabs my chin and makes me start longingly into his eyes. “Because i want you for myself.” the words that came out of his mouth shocked me. “That’s why i let him turn Dina, so i could have you all to myself.” A blushes raised to my cheeks as he leaned down closer where I could feel his breath against my lips. He leaned in all the way slowly connecting his lips, the kiss was slow but passionate. We parted only when we needed to breathe but still looked into each other's eyes. He sits down besides me and I rest my head on his chest. He slowly plays with my hair as we watch the sun go down in somewhat of piece.


End file.
